Will Candace Find Out Perry's Secret?
Will Candace Find Out Perry's Secret? is an episode which focuses on Candace's wondering that Perry is a secret agent, or not. Characters * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Perry the Platypus * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Major Monogram * Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Stacy Hirano * Jeremy Johnson * Lawrence Fletcher * Carl * The Fireside Girls * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Charlene Doofenshmirtz * Roger Doofenshmirtz Plot Candace has again the dream about Perry as the secret agent. Candace wakes up and begins to suspect that Perry is hiding something from the family. Candace decides to stay close to Perry to find out and she chains herself to him. Candace tells Phineas that she's taking Perry for a walk. Candace sees that Phineas and Ferb are building a new rollercoaster. Candace is determined to bust her brothers, but reminds that she has to be with Perry, so she decides to take a day off from busting. Candace is so focused with Perry that she cancels her date with Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds the Lose-Memory-Inator to make his brother, Roger, to lose the memory about being the mayor. Vanessa comes to visit her father and sees the machine, so she calls Charlene to bust her father. Perry gets alerted about the situation and tries to get away from Candace, but he realizes that he's chained with her. Stacy calls Candace on the mobile phone and Perry uses his gadget to destroy the cuffs to break free. When Candace ends the call with Stacy, she sees that Perry's missing. Candace feels Perry's smell and follows it to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.. Perry arrives to fight with Dr. Doofenshimirtz. Candace arrives to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab and encounters Vanessa. Candace also sees Perry's fight with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace finds out that Perry is really the secret agent. Perry sees Candace and hits her with the machine, so she can lose the memory about what she saw. Perry destroys the machine and escapes with Candace. Vanessa once again fails to bust her father. Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and The Fireside Girls are having fun at the rollercoaster. Candace and Perry get back home and see the rollercoaster. With the parts of her memory lost, Candace wants to bust her brothers and calls for Linda. Dr. Doofenshmirtz slips and activates his destruction-inator which he didn't unplug before recreating it to a statue. The destruction-inator destroys the rollercoaster, foiling Candace's attempts to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace tells Perry that she suspected something about him, but can't remind what. Candace asks Perry what had happened during the day and he just chatters. Notes * Candace sees Perry as the secret agent for the fourth time. * Phineas and Ferb again build rollercoaster. * This episode doesn't have any songs. * Phineas and Ferb don't appear in this episode as the main characters. * Candace and Perry star the main plot in this episode, like in "The Wizard of Odd". Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works